The invention relates to flexible channel-shaped sealing, finishing and guide strips for use as draft excluding seals, beadings, flange finishers (for covering welded flanges and the like), and the like. Such strips are hereinafter generically referred to as "sealing strips".
Sealing strips are known comprising a channel-shaped gripping portion for embracing a flange or the like, such as the flange around a door opening in a vehicle body for example. It is also known to provide such sealing strips with a sealing portion running along the outside of the gripping portion. Therefore, when the gripping portion is mounted on the flange, the sealing portion is positioned adjacent the edge of the door opening defined by the flange, and the door closes sealingly onto the sealing portion. It is often a requirement for the sealing portion to be made of softer material (e.g., sponge rubber) than the covering of the gripping portion (which may be relatively hard plastics material). The gripping portion and the sealing portion may therefore be made of different materials and it is normal practice to make them separately and to secure them together with adhesive.
Such an adhesive securing step is time-consuming and expensive and complicates the manufacturing process.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved sealing strip.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide an improved sealing strip whose manufacture is simplified.